The present invention relates to train traffic control and, more particularly, to a device that automatically controls signals and multiple trains traveling on the same track.
Model railroaders forever have had to constantly “be at the throttle” to manually control two (or more) trains traveling along the same track. Moreover, while railroad signals look nice by changing colors they are strictly “show pieces”. They turn from green to red, then to amber and back to green again. These colors, however, are meaningless. The next train doesn't stop or slow, it keeps barreling right along until it rear ends the train in front of it.
With passenger trains, including subways and high speed rails, an operator is often relied upon for watching for signals to control train speeds and other operating conditions. However, if the operator has a medical emergency or is in some other way distracted, they could miss these signals, potentially resulting in a dangerous situation for the train operator and passengers.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that can automatically control signals and trains traveling on the same track.